Un Colpo Di Fulmine
by SenriRima
Summary: I doveri di una principessa sono sempre costanti, puoi abdicare o cedere il trono in favore di altri, ma inspiegabilmente le persone continueranno sempre ad esigere da te un comportamento degno di una principessa, anche se tu personalmente non ti ritieni più tale. Cosa scegliereste voi fra il dovere verso il vostro popolo o verso il vostro cuore?


Un Fulmine Familiare

Quella sera Jump City era stata colta da un'improvvisa tempesta . Dei lampi dorati avevano iniziato a solcare i cieli , mentre la pioggia batteva regolarmente sulle strade , palazzi , auto , su tutto. _Proprio una tempesta coi fiocchi_ , pensò Stella . Una cosa positiva era che quella " pioggerellina" poteva far passare la voglia di agire quella notte al crimine ,eppure proprio nel momento più violento della tempesta l'allarme dei Titans suonò . " Chi sarebbe il pazzo che vorrebbe bagnarsi tutto ?"chiese pigramente BiBi .

" Non si sa , ma lo scopriremo presto . Guardate, è stato localizzato non molto lontano da qui , possiamo arrivarci in poco tempo se … " iniziò Robin .

" Fantastico è saltata la corrente !" commentò irritato BiBi

"Su non lamentarti, sarà a causa di questa tempesta , vedrai che Cyborg saprà trovare una soluzione "disse positivamente Stella . " Si ma prima andiamo a vedere chi è il nostro amico che vuole farsi un bel bagno e poi occupiamoci della corrente " gli incitò Robin .

"Il luogo è questo …. Ma non c'è nessuno " disse BiBi , saltando subito alle conclusioni ,dopo una rapida occhiata in giro .

"Il radar non può essersi sbagliato , anche se con tutta questa tensione causata dalle scariche elettriche potrebbe esser .. "

" Cyborg , devo ricordarti per l'ultima volta che io non parlo la tua lingua "tecnologica" ! "

"BiBi , Cyborg smettetela ! Il luogo è questo ,il radar non può essersi sbagliato " li zittì Robin . I lampi gialli erano nel frattempo, aumentati di numero e la maggior parte di questi ricadevano proprio attorno alla squadra . "Infatti , guardate lassù !" esclamò Corvina , indicando sopra di loro il cielo .

I fulmini stavano formando un cerchio, cadendo sulla sua circonferenza , dal quale stava venendo fuori un qualcosa … una figura nera … una figura umana ! L'intensità dei fulmini era aumentata , adesso si vedeva bene il cerchio che formavano, e che produceva una luce sempre più abbagliante . " La luce sta diventando troppo forte , chiudete gli occhi ! " ordinò Robin . Tutto intorno ai Titans divenne bianco , non riuscivano a vedere a un palmo dal proprio naso . La luce durò pochi secondi per poi spegnersi gradualmente e rilasciare la città di Gothan al buio della notte . I Titans , aprirono gli occhi lentamente , il cerchio "elettrico" era scomparso e adesso davanti a loro vi era una figura raggomitolata su se stessa . "Ma chi è? " chiese Stella . "Koriand'r mormorò la figura .

" Cosa ? Ha parlato !" disse Cyborg . " Koriand'r…. " ripeté nuovamente ad alta voce. Le parole pronunciate dalla figura erano incomprensibili , aliene eppure Stella nell'udirle , assunse un'espressione confusa e sbalordita .

"Tu mi conosci ?" chiese . Tutti i Titans si voltarono verso di lei , non capendo : cosa aveva detto la figura ? Si conoscevano forse ?

" Stella , ma chi è ? Lo conosci ? " chiese Robin , non capendo che legame potesse esserci fra i due . "Io … ecco lui .." " Non mi riconosci … lo comprendo , sono passati tanti anni ma davvero non sai chi sono ? " chiese la figura che si alzò e mostrò il suo volto . Era umano , con i capelli dorati come i fulmini . Nel vederlo Stella sobbalzò .

"No , è i-impossibile … Tu-u non puo-oi essere-e … Regu-ulus ?" gli chiese balbettando .

Il giovane sorrise nell'udire quel nome . "Vedo che allora ti ricordi di me !" disse allegramente . Stella si avvicinò cautamente allo straniero per poi abbracciarlo . I Titans fissavano sbalorditi la scena , non riuscivano a capire la situazione che si era creata intorno a loro. Robin , portando l'attenzione su di sé , sciolse l'abbraccio dei due e chiese "Non ci presenti ? " Il volto di Stella divenne ancora più luminoso "Ragazzi , lui è Regulus , il mio migliore amico . Regulus , loro sono i miei amici Corvina , Cyborg , BiBi e Robin" disse , rivolgendosi alla fine verso Regulus " Lieto di conoscervi" rispose l'alieno .


End file.
